1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, a display terminal, a display method and a computer readable recording medium having a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a watch including a display for displaying a variety of information such as a date, a temperature or the like (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-292428 published on Oct. 26, 2006). Further, recently, a watch-type display terminal capable of displaying information besides a date or a temperature, for example, a map, a website, an image, or the like, on a larger display has been suggested.
However, since such a watch-type display terminal is generally worn on a wrist, its size is limited and a large display area is difficult to be secured. Thus, there is a problem that the watch-type display terminal can display only a part of the map, the website, the image or the like in the case of getting it enlarged and the terminal's usability is poor.